Secret Strings
by comatoselove
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Proluge  The Bet

A dark figure sat over an expanse of the earth, looking down at the world. He pulled the strings of a young blond boy and his brother. Making one loud, vibrant, energetic, and happy, the boy would also have a sharp temper, snapping at whoever disagreed with him with extreme venom. The other he made the opposite. Shy, quiet, brooding, and angry. This one would also have a sharp temper, but would hide his anger, bottle it up until he exploded.

The shadow man gave people their bad qualities, their anger, their hate. He was the reason Racism existed. He was the reason why mothers killed their children. The reason why "nice guys" stalked women, and then raped and killed them. He hated niceness and love, every aspect of it. It made him sick.

All the time he was shaping the twins he had been shaping others too.

A blond British boy. The boy was a gentleman on the surface, but a menace underneath. He was a punk with a drinking habit and a foul mouth.

A blond french boy. Also a gentleman on the surface, but quite the pervert underneath. He was obsessed with romance and anything sexual.

An albino German boy. The boy wasn't too bad, he seemed very punk rock and bad boyish on the surface. Under the facade he was a sadistic jerk who swore and drank too much.

The albino's brother was a stoic, proper blond. On the surface, he followed the rules to a T and resented anyone that broke them. Under that, he had a horrendous temper and the same drinking problem as his brother.

A Spanish brunette that was good friends with the French blond and the albino. He was happy go lucky on the surface, with impeccable manners. Under that he was sadistic and fairly evil.

A Italian brunette with an odd curl on the side of his head. He was very cheerful and happy go lucky. Most people assumed he was an air head. Below the surface he was a genius that held one hell of a grudge and had an odd obsession with planning peoples untimely deaths.

The Italian brunette had a twin. A foul mouthed bad tempered and rude boy, yet kind to those he cared about. Beneath that he was the same as his brother. Angry with a fetish for planning deaths.

A Turkish brunette. He was a model student to the world. To himself, he was a closet pervert with an obsession with a certain french blond. He had a morbid sense of humor and the tendency to quite twisted in a way.

A tall Russian boy with very light, almost white, blond hair. To the world he was a sweet baby faced young man. To those who had the displeasure of knowing him personally, he was a demonic, morbid, sadistic, and ruthless man. He loved tormenting people.

Finally there was an ivory haired Asian. The Japanese boy was very studious and polite when you saw him. but under that, he was a closet pervert and very evil. It took a lot to make him angry but when you did, you had to fear for your very life. He was highly morbid and sadistic.

The man pulling their strings, observing them carefully. A beautiful woman in a flowing dress came and sat beside him, tying red strings around the pinkies of the boys. The shadow man growled. "What is the meaning of this?" he hissed at her. She smiled, beautifully and evilly. "Lets make a bet, shall we?" she said, taking his string from him and freezing time. "My strings against yours. I will give you my powers for a day if you win, and you will give me yours for a day if I win. Agreed?" she asked, grinning maliciously. The shadow man looked at her for a moment and grinned. "Agreed." he hissed grabbing his strings back. She smiled again. "Alright, let the game begin." And with that, she disappeared.****

Prepare for a loooong Authors comment.

-

Woo I'm back ladies and gents! This is kind of a collab with Xambonie, my proof reader and best friend. She's gonna help me with ideas and such. The song inspiring this proluge is Marionette Syndrome by Vocaloid. Basicly every chapter is gonna be a year, and there will be sub chapters and such. There has to be sub chapters cause I can't write out a whole year in one chapter and i am not writing 48 chapters (12 month, 4 years). Its gonna be long, maybe 20 or so chapters. Its going to mostly focous around Alfred and Matthew. If I didnt explain the bet well enough, let me know! Pairings for this will be: PruCan, RussiAmeri, EnglandXJapan, FranceXTurkey (crack ftw), GerIta, and Spamano. FranceXTurkey was requested by Xambonie by the way (Xambonie: Love it! :D) |D Thanks for reading this prolouge  



	2. Ch1 Sub ch1 Of Meetings and Beginings

**Disclaimer- **

**I do NOT own Hetalia. If i did there would there would be more shonen-ai and more morbidness. :3 **  
**The Shadow man belongs to ME Cupid belongs to me too kinda, I made up her appearance for this but her whole idea and back story belongs to the Greeks and Romans.**  
  
Chapter one-Sub chapter one. September-Day one.  
  
The shadow man observed as his toys enter the school carefully. They all entered in their own ways. Matthew followed behind his more confident brother, trying to blend in. Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert walked in with their arms linked, cat calling at any pretty girl they saw, and Francis was trying to get Arthur's attention, who happened to be directly in front of them. Sadiq was following behind them, unseen. Ludwig walked in, flanked by Kiku and Feliciano on either side. Lovino followed his twin muttering under his breath different ways to kill "that damn potato bastard". Ivan was following the group, a soft smile on his place, almost like he knew that something was going to happen.

Matthew and Alfred were completely unaware of the others that the shadow man controlled. The students walked into their homeroom, and Arthur accidentally bumped into Alfred. The shadow man grinned. _"And so it begins~" _he whispered as Alfred turned around in a rage. "Hey! Watch where your going!" the blue eyed blond yelled at the shorter teenager. Arthur was surprised for a moment before his own rage took over. "Bloody hell! You need you watch where you're walking you fucking git!" he yelled back. The class stopped what they were doing and were now staring at the fighting boys. "Fuck you! You're the one who walked into me!" Alfred screamed, looking like he might hit Arthur. "You're the git who stopped in the middle of the isle!" the Brit screamed back, also looking as though he might hit Alfred. Luckily for them, Matthew stepped in, giving his brother a look, and the American immediately calmed down.

Matthew turned towards Arthur, a cold, dead look on his face. "Alfred's sorry. Now go about your business." he said with malice. Arthur snarled at the Canadian and stormed off to find a seat. Ivan gave Alfred an appraising look, that the American didn't see, and sat also. As the others took their seats, Gilbert gave Matthew a once over. He thought the Canadian looked like he would be a fun toy. The albino took a seat directly behind the timid blond.

The seating arrangement went like this...  
**  
Arthur Kiku Ludwig Feli Student -FRONT**

Francis Sadiq Matt Alfred Student

Lonvio Toni Gilbert Ivan Student 30 Students.

Student Student Student Student Student

Student Student Student Student Student

Student Student Student Student Student -BACK  
  
This was the only class all of the shadow man's toys were in. Throughout the rest of the day they were divided up in a way that he thought would cause the most chaos. He chuckled as he yanken d on their red strings. The blasted things were untie-able, but luckily for him he pulled other strings, strings that could make his toys not know who their red string was tied to. If they figured out who their red string was tied to, he would lose his control over them and that blasted whore Cupid would win. He would not lose to her again.****

Well there's chapter one, sub chapter one. I'm not gonna do every single day, just the important days. It starts in September 'cause thats when they all meet. I'm going to put up their scheduals in the next sub chapter. Song for this chapter, Fences by Paramore. I dont know why but I kept listening to it while I wrote this and it seemed to help me come up with this chapter. Oh by the way, the kids have no idea who Cupid and the Shadow man are. R&R!

**Happy Birthday to me! Im officaly 16 years old!  
**


	3. Ch1 Sub Ch1 Of Fighting and Flirting

Chapter one-Sub chapter 2- Of fighting and flirting

Matthew didn't think he would make it through homeroom. The guy sitting behind him kept bugging him. It was gonna drive him nuts, and Matthew wasn't one to lose his temper. He wasn't the only one to get angry easily, but this guy wouldn't leave him alone! He was about to turn around and give him a piece of his mind when Alfred did it for him.

"Hey. Fucktard. Leave my brother alone before I punch the white right out of your hair." The American blond hissed at Gilbert. Gilbert held his hands up. "Alright, alright! I'll leave the birdie alone, blondie." he said with a grin. A confused expression passed over Alfred's face and Ivan let out a child like laugh. Alfred glared at Ivan. "What are you laughing at?" he hissed at the Russian. Ivan shrugged. "Your expression was amusing, da?" he said, grinning. Alfred huffed and turned forward.

The bell rang shortly after and the group headed out, splitting up as they all looked for their next class. It was no fun being a freshman in such a big building. A small Asian walked beside Alfred awkwardly. They were headed in the same direction so the blond assumed they had the same class. He turned towards the shorter kid. "Hey." he said, trying to be friendly. "Hullo." Kiku said to Alfred, looking up. "You were in my last class, what do you have next?" Alfred asked, hoping for someone he sorta knew to be in his class. Mattie and him had completely different schedules. "Eh, History." Kiku said quietly. Alfred broke out into his famous grin. "Awesome, me too. I'm Alfred." he said, pointing to himself and still grinning. Kiku smiled softly, "Kiku." he said as they reached their class.

Matthew was looking for the culinary arts room. He frowned and turned towards the Turkish boy who had been following him the whole time. "What?" he said, annoyance clear. The masked kid grinned. "I'm looking for a class I swear. You wouldn't happen to know where the Culinary arts room is, would you?" Sadiq asked, hoping he did. Matthew shrugged. "That's what I'm looking for too." he said quietly. Sadiq's grin got wider "Great! We can be lost together!" he said, laughing. "I'm Sadiq." he said, sticking out his hand. Matt gave him a weird look before taking his hand and shaking it. "Matthew." he said and began walking in what he thought was the right direction. Sadiq chuckled and followed the blond Canadian.

The others were paired off in classes, deemed by the Shadow man. He wanted them to interact with everyone but their soul mate. He was glad he made Gilbert so rude and Ivan so creepy otherwise the twins might have started interacting with them already. He refused to let that happen. Arthur was in a class with Francis, and the Frenchman hit on him the whole time. Antonio was in a class with Gilbert. They were friends, so chatter was normal. Lovino was in a class with Ludwig, and glared at the "Potato Bastard" the whole time. He didn't like it that his brother hung out with him. And finally, Feleciano was in a class with Ivan. The poor Italian had to deal with creepy stares the whole time. He secretly plotted the others demise.

The end of the day rolled around quickly, and cupid was discouraged. She was not happy that the only contact the soul mates had was negative. She might actually have to work on this! There was no way she was letting the Shadow man win. Only god knew what he would do with her powers for a day. Probably get rid of all love for one solid day! The world would be in ruin! She was starting to regret the bet. 

**I love you all. I forgot to put it in my last authors comment but seriously all the faves and story alerts made my whole week. Im so glad you guys like my story line 3 I really really appreciate all of this. You guys rock! So yeah the rest of the first day in this chapter. I find it very ammusing personaly. **


	4. I am so sorry

**I know you guys were expecting a new chapter but im cutting this story to a screaching halt. Its not well thought out at all and i have absolutly NO inspiration to write the rest. Im really sorry if you wanted me to finish this but i just cant. Im looking back on what i thought was a brilliant idea and to me its utter crap. The idea was god but i got waaay to many characters invloved. Thanks for reading though, again im sorry.**


End file.
